Who's a rock star
by ALOsudden
Summary: Kid and Crona have a band along side with Maka,Soul and the gang but when they go to New York things turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1

This is another Kid x Crona story i know kill me this is an AU but it will mean so much to me if you would to sit back and read by the way this is yaoi so don't like don't read

Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater blah blah on with the fic

Crona POV

We had just started a band a few months ago it's not like we're big but people like our music we were happy we came up with the idea it really opened a few doors for us atleast hey its like Kid says: Who's a rock star? "Crona sweetie are you all packed up the plane leaves in two hours everyone is waiting for us at the airport" Kid said putting his jacket on in the other room we already got everything packed up and in the car well i was still deciding if i should bring my favorite book

"Crona" Kid stepped in my room which made me jump a little "eeeh oh yeah im done lets go" i said with a smile then Kid stepped close and gave me a kiss in the cheek i quickly blushed and looked down. "don't worry Crona i promise we'll have fun there" he said with a smile in his lips which made me blush harder "i know Kid you've said that alot i told you im just fine I love to travel" i lied 1st traveling makes me nervous im terribly afraid of hights and sometimes planes jump and well..i just don't like planes 2nd this trip was for us to make some music in New york so more people could hear us but for some reason i didn't like the idea of going to New York "sigh" huh how long have i been spacing out.

"well come along in the car in the car" Kid said slightly shoving me outside he didn't look very convinced with my excuse im sure he knows i don't wanna go he is my lover after all but i don't wanna ruin this trip for him or our friends i have to lighten up "Bam" the door closes as Kid walks over to the drivers seat yep just lighten up and you'll see. Im going to have lots of fun that is if i make it to New York without the plane crashing.


	2. Chapter 2

I for some reason don't seem so interested in this fic anymore but i MUST keep it going so chapter2. Comments and love will keep it going maybe even bring some interest in, i accept ideas and requests.

Maka POV

'What is taking them so long?!' i thought. we've been here for half an hour i tapped my foot rapidly against the floor making rude faces to those who looked at me or were bothered by me "Maka calm down its not like they're not going to show up" somehow that made me more pissed "SOUL DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, WHAT IF THEY DON'T SHOW UP WHAT IF THEY-" "eerrherrm sorry we're late we had a hard time packing" i was interupted by Kid "we're sorry we didn't mean to be so late the bags should already be on the plane" upon seeing Crona looking for a right apology i instantly washed my anger aside "It's okay guys we didn't make it here first anyways"

Normal POV

Maka said looking at Crona with an apologetic look "THAT'S RIGHT YOUR GOD WAS FIRST TO BE HERE AND AWAIT YOUR ARRIVAL AND I WILL ALSO BE FIRST TO STEP FOOT ON THE PLANE!" in the first second Black Star had started yelling Tsubaki had tried to shush him down "Star we're in the airport don't yell you can't do that in the plane either please try to behave till we make it to NYC" Tsubaki shivered at the thought of having Black Star on a plane with her "ugh" poor passengers "come on everyone let's go" said Maka walking alongside Soul they've been going out for months now not that it shows. Maka is quite the violent type of girlfriend only a few men want but she is considered very pretty.

Crona POV

I looked down i wish people would open up to my relationship me and Kid have been going out for 10 months almost a year alot of people look at us confused or disgusted well...for those who know im a is so sweet and gentle with me as if afraid id break if he did something wrong I've told him that he doesn't need to be so careful or pay so much attention to me but honestly im kinda scared of losing him too. We were finally on the plane as the speaker said to put on our seat belts and buckle up i sat next to Kid or more like clinged to him "Crona everything is gonna be fine just try to sleep during the flight" the plane made a load shake as it was parting of the ground sigh this is gonna be a long trip...


End file.
